The Art of Dating
by QueenAlla
Summary: Reno attempts at a date with Tifa, but... 1-Shot ReTi written for 'The Sacred and Profane'.


This is a 1-shot ReTi fanfic I made for The Sacred and Profane.

I don't own Final Fantasy or anything to do with it. Shame, I know. Okies, enough of this...Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Seventh Heaven was empty. On a Friday night.

In fact, it was so empty Tifa was beginning to feel curious as to why she had no customers. Was there some grand opening of the latest bar down the street she didn't know about?

Frowning, the dark haired brunette continued to wipe down the bar counter of which Marlene and Denzel had been drawing on.

"Damned texta marks..." Tifa muttered as she attempted to scrub the colourful lines off. "Why did I even buy these stupid things...?"

She gasped and whirled 'round as she felt a hand suddenly touch her shoulder. A certain redhead seemed to be the cause...Though really, who was she expecting?

"Reno?" She raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "I wouldn't sneak up on me like that. You were pretty close to getting punched in the face that time."

The redhead smiled, his aquamarine eyes twinkling with pleasure at the sight of the cheerful woman.

"You wouldn't, though."

"Oh?" Tifa's eyes lit up in disbelief.

"'Cause otherwise I'd have to punch you back. And then I'd feel guilty, so to make it up to you I'd have to take you on a date. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Reno's eyes were glimmering with mischief.

Folding her arms in her signature pose, Tifa replied coolly, "No, we wouldn't."

After an awkward ten seconds of Reno staring into Tifa's deep brown eyes, she decided to start up a conversation. "Do you happen to know anything about why my bar is completely deserted?"

Reno stretched his arms in a great yawn, and blushing, replied, "Uh...No."

"I see...Well then, do you know anything about why there is a sign outside my bar saying 'Closed for the night'?" Tifa was smiling proudly now.

"...Maybe." Reno began to dawdle over to the bar stool, a cheeky, all-knowing grin playing on his face. _His smile brings out his eyes... _Tifa realised a little too late what her mind had just concocted.

"So...Was there anything in particular you came to do?" Tifa knew Reno's plan all too well now.

Reno smirked, sat down on the stool, and repeated, "Maybe."

_Maybe if I..._

"Well then. If that's all, I guess I'd better go. Got some grocery shopping to do, you know?"

Reno didn't reply. He just watched Tifa leave for the entrance, before freezing in her tracks the way he had planned.

"What's the matter, Tifa?" Reno asked playfully as he began to walk towards her.

"That is one helluva car!" Tifa gasped, hardly believing her eyes at the breathtaking sight before her.

It was a sleek, perfect black Vugatti Beyron-one of the most expensive cars sold in the whole entire Planet. It had a perfect tint, and every corner of the glamorous vehicle had a sparkle to it. It was enough to make any girl jealous.

Reno, naturally, acted completely normal, even as he placed his arm around her. "Oh, it's nothing special..."

Tifa's eyes widened in a mixture of joy and disbelief. "It's yours!? How the hell could you afford this Reno?! Oops, I mean..."

He chuckled, seeming unperturbed. "I have my ways. Turks make a lot more than you'd expect..."

Tifa turned towards him. "So you have enough gil to buy a fancy car, but not enough to buy your own house..."

Reno shrugged. "I'm not really in my apartment much anyway. Turk stuff, y'know? I use Tseng a lot more than-Uh, um...Forget I said that."

Tifa burst into laughter. Finally, when she had regained the breath, she replied, "You named your car after your boss? What, is Tseng hot or something?"

Reno's face went the colour of his hair. "Uh...Long story...But now that ya mention it, my car's hot, so I guess it deserves a more suitable name, eh? How about...Tifa?"

Tifa blushed. He sure knew how to make a girl happy, that was for sure. "Oh, I don't care."

Reno seized the opportunity and asked her, "In that case, do ya wanna go see the fireworks with me?"

Tifa looked up at him-he was quite a head taller than she. "Fireworks? Where?"

"Does it matter? Just relax and get in Tifa!" Reno was grinning wildly now.

Tifa was at first puzzled by his comment until she realised he meant his car. Sighing, Tifa gave in and opened the passenger door.

_It couldn't hurt. In fact, a night with Reno might be fun. Just, as long as he doesn't get drunk in the process... _Tifa tried her best to be convincing.

_____________________________

"Wee!!! Oooh look, sparkles!!!" Reno was waving his hands in the air and jumping about like a 4 year old at the sight of the fireworks looming above the park floor.

Tifa sighed. _Did I not say 'as long as he doesn't get drunk, this will be fun'? Hell was I wrong...Now I'm on a date with a child!_

"Reno, could you _please_ stay away from the drunken women? It's not safe." Tifa asked, her last exasperated attempt to control the redhead.

"Ahaha!" Reno was skipping in circles now, and closely resembled a school girl. "I see boobies!!!"

Funny how one minute, Reno could be mature (well, mature as Reno gets), and as soon as you turned your back, he was either unconscious on the ground or prancing about like a pony.

Well, that's Reno for you.


End file.
